Un Amour éternel
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: Hidan et Kuea ont fui Akatsuki après avoir découvert que Kuea renfermait en elle le démon à 4 queues. Seulement ils sont vite rattrapés par Madara et il semblerait que le jashiniste arrive trop tard... Ou pas? Résumé à l'intérieur.


**Hidan x Kuea**

Un Amour Immortel

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

** K**uea et Hidan ont fuis Akatsuki et parcourent le pays de la foudre depuis très peu de temps, fuyant les membres du groupuscule à leur trousse. En effet, quelques semaines plus tôt, Hidan et Kuea s'étaient retrouvés lors d'un échange de prime de Kakuzu (voir ma fiction), l'immortel la prit avec eux et voyagèrent ensemble quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le secret de cette jeune femme: elle est le jinchuuriki de Yonbi. S'étant rendu compte de ses sentiments pour elle, et elle des siens pour lui, il décide de s'enfuir avec elle, cherchant à lui éviter l'extraction du démon, d'habitude mortelle pour les autres, ne sachant pas quelle réaction elle pourrait avoir suite à cette extraction. Il l'aime, elle l'aime... C'est pourchassés par Akatsuki qu'ils vivent leur amour éternel...

* * *

><p><strong>Personnages Principaux<strong>

**Hidan**: 23 ans, ancien membre d'Akatsuki, il a quitté le groupuscule pour permettre la liberté à Kuea, jinchuuriki de Yonbi qui est recherchée par Madara. De religion Jashiniste, Hidan est provocateur, agressif, violent et parfois vulgaire, allant jusqu'à insulté le chef d'Akatsuki qu'il ne respecte pas, la seule personne pour qui il a du respect est Kuea, depuis leurs retrouvailles, son coeur ne bat plus que pour elle, il a laissé de côté l'organisation pour pouvoir passer sa vie avec elle: Il l'aime...

**Kuea Kira**: 20 ans, nukenin de Kiri, Kuea était une ancienne connaissance perdue de vue d'Hidan. A leur retrouvailles, l'immortel comprend rapidement la raison de sa faiblesse physique: elle abrite un jinchuuriki mortel en temps normal, mais étant jashiniste et donc immortelle, elle parvient à survivre avec le poison du démon qui l'affaiblit tout de même. De nature calme, douce et introvertie, Kuea n'a jamais été trop apprécié et n'a jamais apprécié réellement qui que ce soit. Mais depuis peu, elle s'est aperçu de ses sentiments pour lui: elle l'aime...

* * *

><p>Histoire<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ils avaient fuis depuis peu, courant à leur plus grande vitesse, traversant bois, marais, champs, sentiers rocheux, parcourant les villes comme un flash, les plaines en un souffle, les lacs en un saut, ne laissant que très peu de traces sur leur passage, ils fuyaient ensemble l'allié désormais ennemi, échappaient de peu aux ANBU de villages environnants, se réapprovisionnant en un passage éclair dans les shops les moins fréquentés. C'est en silence qu'ils firent toutes ces folies. Aucun n'avaient tenté d'échanger un mot, aussi bas fut-il, le but n'en fut pas d'éviter de se faire repérer mais était juste dû au fait qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi se raconter, ne s'étant pas encore tout dit... Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne connaissait la raison pour laquelle ils fuyaient ensemble, Kuea s'étonnait de le savoir à ses côtés dans cette fuite perpétuelle, il avait quitté Akatsuki pour elle. Quant à Hidan, il se demandait lui-même pourquoi l'avoir aidé, mais ce fut peu de temps ensuite qu'il réalisa cette raison; abrité dans un pauvre cabanon au milieu d'une dense forêt, parmi les corps d'ANBU éclaboussés de sang et broyés de l'intérieur à cause de la malédiction, tandis que la nuit sans lune s'animait d'éclairs puissants et vagabonds, un orage sans pluie éclatait au-dessus de leur corps froids et épuisés de fuir. Ils se reposaient dans la petite cabane en ruine, l'immortel serrant la jeune femme contre lui, elle grelotait légèrement et son teint était devenu plus pâle que d'ordinaire, ses yeux devenus rouges avec le temps s'étaient clos alors qu'elle se laissait bercé par les battements du cœur du jashiniste et, à contre-coeur, par les grondements du tonnerre. Elle détestait ce temps si lugubre... Le remarquant, Hidan la ramena un peu plus contre lui et lui <em>_susurra quelques mots:_

__Je t'aime Kuea._

__Je t'aime aussi Hidan..._

_ Ils s'embrassèrent alors, sous les plaintes incessantes du ciel qui se fendait de temps à autres, désormais conscient de ce que chacun ressentait pour l'autre. Le nouveau couple cessa son échange langoureux pour tenter de se reposer, même si leur désirs étaient forts, ils n'avaient pas le droit de relâcher leur garde pour le moment... Akatsuki veillait certainement..._

**_fin du flash back_**

Comment tout cela était-ce possible? Quelques jours auparavant tout allait si bien, ils n'avaient croisés aucuns membres d'Akatsuki, pas même Kakuzu qui devait surement lui en vouloir d'être parti sans lui dire un mot, tous les deux étaient devenus un peu plus proches depuis l'arrivée de Kuea, ils commençaient juste à bien s'entendre... Mais il n'aurait pas su le comprendre... Hidan grimpa sur une nouvelle branche, le regard se posant sur les moindres détails des lieux. Il serra les poings tremblant de rage desquels s'écoulèrent quelques gouttes pourpres qui vinrent rapidement rencontrer le sol dur plusieurs mètres plus bas.

_Merde! Où a-t-il pu l'emmener?_

Il se remit vite en route, conscient que le temps comptait, il n'était pas question de s'attarder là où aucun repère du groupuscule se trouvait.

_Maudit Tobi! Si j'avais su qui tu étais, crois-moi que tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde!_

_KUEA? Hurla-t-il pour la énième fois de la journée. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il s'était lancé à la poursuite de sa belle...

_Trois jours..._

Ces mots résonnaient difficilement dans son crâne, ce nombre était celui du temps d'extraction d'un bijuu... Il devait gagner le repère d'Akatsuki au plus vite... Kuea était peut-être immortelle, mais une extraction de bijuu provoquait obligatoirement la mort, immortel ou non... Le jashiniste parcouru plusieurs kilomètres, quelques ANBU s'interposèrent mais il n'y prêta pas attention et continua sa course. Ce fut bien plus tard, dans la soirée que le jeune déserteur regagna son ancien point de ralliement, là où tout ses précédents alliés se réunissaient... Forçant le passage comme un forcené, il entra dans la grotte. Et là, son coeur se stoppa. Ses mains relâchèrent leur pression pourtant maintenue depuis le début de la journée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de surprise et de crainte. Personne, il n'y avait personne... Personne à part un corps pâle, non animé étendu entre deux roches dans un cercle rouge poisseux où se situait un triangle de même matière, une chevelure rose pâle entourait le visage neutre fendu de deux mèches sombres. Un visage si calme, si serein... Si blanc... Si éteint... Un visage si... Mort... Mort...

_Pas ça!_

Le nukenin fonça alors vers sa jashiniste et se laissa tomber rudement sur les genoux à ses côtés, la soulevant d'un bras sous sa nuque, observant ses traits immobiles, cherchant de son autre main un pouls... Inexistant ou presque. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration maintenant inexistante, ses paupières semblaient closes pour un bon bout de temps... Closes à jamais...

_Kuea...? Tenta-t-il de la réveiller, la secouant légèrement. ...Kuea! Kuea!

Il hurla son nom plusieurs fois, sentant monter en lui une vague destructrice et un sentiment nouveau. La jeune femme était morte, elle, son immortelle amour, elle ne se réveillerait certainement plus jamais. Plus jamais il n'aurait le droit de voir ses pupilles rubis se poser sur lui. Il amena ses doigts tremblants aux lèvres froides et entrouvertes de sa belle... Plus jamais il ne les verrait remuer pour parler, plus jamais elles ne l'embrasseraient... Ses doigts parcoururent son visage livide, caressèrent ses joues gelées de porcelaine: jamais plus elles ne s'empourpreraient sous ses compliments... Il traça soigneusement le contour de ses yeux, regrettant les timides pupilles rouges...

_Non... Kuea..._

_Je t'en prie... Réveille-toi... Murmura-t-il.

Il passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure qui fut si douce au toucher...

_Non..._

_Regarde-moi... Ouvre les yeux et souri-moi... Kuea...

Sa main caressa alors sa nuque, se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait plus sentir les baisers qu'il y laissait si souvent... Puis tracèrent ses formes si féminines, toujours plus tremblant, réalisant qu'il ne pourrait plus non plus la rassurer, la tenir contre lui quand elle tremblerait, lui susurrer des mots doux entre deux baisers, sentir son corps contre le sien, les deux brulants de désirs, ne plus entendre sa voix si douce devenu si indispensable pour lui...

_Non. Non! NON!_

_Kuea...!

Il la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, la serrant autant qu'il le pouvait, comme si elle reviendrait en se sachant dans son étreinte. La mâchoire crispée, les membres tremblants, son visage enfouis dans la chevelure pâle, contre celui de la belle jeune femme, lorsqu'il remarqua le poids mort de son corps, ce fut de trop... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas lâché de larmes? Trop longtemps... D'ailleurs, une larme commençait à perler... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré à la mort? … Depuis toujours. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'en priva pas, repensant à sa nukenin, repensant à leur rencontre, à leur retrouvailles, au chemin qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, à leur fuite à travers le pays, à leur premier baiser échangé, à leur première nuit passée ensemble...

_Madara... Espère de salop... Parvint-il à glisser entre ses lèvres, avant que ne s'écoulent les première perles rubis de ses yeux aussi rouges que la vengeance. Kuea...

Il hurla. Il hurla sa peine, hurla son désarroi et sa haine, sa tristesse et son amour. Les larmes de sang tombaient désormais à flot, retombant contre le corps mort qu'il tenait toujours contre lui.

_Pardon de ne pas avoir pu l'en empêcher! Pleurait-il en caressant son visage, la berçant également refusant de la lâcher de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à tout jamais.

_Je... Je t'aime! – de nouveaux sanglots... – Je t'aimerai toujours! Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais... Pour toi je ferais tout... Je donnerais mon immortalité, je donnerais mon âme, ma vie... Je donnerais le monde pour te voir sourire, je donnerais l'univers pour te voir revivre, je donnerais l'infini pour que tu sois à nouveau à mes côtés... Alors... Reviens-moi... Reviens-moi Kuea! …S'il-te-plait... Ne me laisse pas...

Une dernière perle écarlate quitta son nid, roula sur ses joues froides et rougis d'avoir trop pleuré du sang, elle passa auprès de ses lèvres tremblantes et sa mâchoire crispée à nouveau, retenant de nouveaux sanglots, puis elle termina sa course à son menton, d'où elle tomba... Elle attérit alors sur le visage inanimé de Kuea, et glissa à nouveau, parcourant son front, ses paisibles paupières closes, ses douces et pâles pommettes... Et termina définitivement sa course sur les lèvres de la belle, disparaissant dans sa bouche.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Un brasier inconnu semblait brûler dans la poitrine de la nukenin, son teint passa de pâle à blanc tandis qu'apparaissaient des marques sombres à certains points de son anatomie... De toute évidence, la larme de sang du shinobi avait provoquée le changement en mode jashiniste de sa belle.

Avant même qu'Hidan ait pu réagir, les deux rubis de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent doucement et se posèrent sur lui.

_... Hidan... ?

Sa voix ne fut presque qu'un souffle, elle était si douce, mais si faible qu'il crut rêver un instant. Mais ses doutes s'estompèrent lorsqu'une main blanche aux motifs noirs se leva vers lui pour effleurer sa joue de ses doigts fins. Etant trop faible, sa main commença à retomber lentement, mais l'immortel la saisit avec douceur non sans la quitter du regard, il était encore trop surprit pour dire quoi que ce soit.

_... Merci... , lui murmura-t-elle alors qu'un doux sourire naissait sur son visage épuisé.

Il laissa finalement un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres et l'aida à se redresser, la maintenant contre son torse nu.

_Hidan... Mon démon à queue... ?

Il posa un baiser sur son front décidant que cela n'était pas important du moment qu'elle avait survécut.

_C'est finit... La rassura-t-il. L'Akatsuki ne s'en prendra plus à toi maintenant. Repose-toi.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et se releva, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la grotte, soulagé que tout cela soit terminé.

_... Merci pour toutes ces choses que tu as dis... Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Le jashiniste piqua un fard aussitôt.

_Hein, mais... Comment, tu... ? ... Tu entendais ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, amusée par sa réaction.

_Évidemment que j'entendais, je suis immortelle après tout... Mais... Tu sais que t'es encore plus mignon quand tu rougis ?

Il baissa les yeux vers elle lorsque celle-ci posa sa main sur sa joue.

_Merci.

Pour toute réponse, il abaissa son visage vers le sien, ses lèvres effleurant ses joues, passant au coin de ses lèvres pour finalement se poser sur ces dernières, ils s'embrassèrent d'abords d'un baiser chaste, plutôt timide mais ce dernier s'embrasait à mesure que le temps passait. Il laissa sa main dont le bras soutenait sa nuque se perdre dans la longue chevelure de son amante alors que celle-ci entrouvrait ses lèvres afin de laisser sa langue passer entre celle-ci.

_J'ai cru te perdre... Lui souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

_... Et t'aurais pas pu nous tenir au courant ? Interrogea une voix derrière eux.

Etonné et reconnaissant la voix, le Jashiniste se figea.

_Pff... Laisse tomber Kakuzu, soupira une seconde voix masculine plus jeune et trainante. Tu le connais, toujours à agir en grand crétin, je pensais que tu serais le premier à le faire remarquer, hum.

_Peut-être, mais je ne pensais pas que cet abruti nous cachait quelque de ce genre, reprit le premier.

Hidan réagit enfin, se retournant face aux nouveaux venus, c'est à dire Kisame, Deidara et son ancien partenaire : Kakuzu. Tous arboraient une mine plutôt sérieuse et épuisée – certainement dû au scellement de trois jours. Mais un détail frappa les deux jashinistes : les nukenins ne portaient pas leur manteaux d'Akatsuki.

_Eh ben, t'en fais une tête. T'es pas content de nous voir ? Demanda l'homme requin, un sourire aux lèvres.

Fronçant les sourcils et l'air méfiant, Hidan ne prit pas attention à la dernière question et interrogea :

_Que faites-vous ici ?

_Je crois que la réponse est simple, nous t'attendions... Ou plutôt on te cherchait, hum, fit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Avant même que l'immortel puisse les questionner à nouveau, Kakuzu prit la parole.

_Après ton brusque départ avec Kuea je t'ai d'abord rechercher avant de me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce Tobi. Deidara m'avait rapporté des ragots à propos de Tobi qui collaient assez étrangement avec la description d'un shinobi de Konoha disparu depuis des années maintenant. Nous avons donc mené notre enquête alors que Tobi avait disparu suite à un combat face à Konoha. Kisame s'est joint à nous sur la route après avoir assisté au combat d'Itachi.

_Ah... Et ?

Furent les seuls mots capable de prononcer le jeune homme trop surprit par le récit de son ancien partenaire.

_On a découvert ce que Tobi, ou plutôt Madara Uchiha prépare, et crois-moi ce n'est pas très réjouissant pour nous tous, shinobis et civils.

Hidan en resta bouche-bée, d'abord choqué d'apprendre que la véritable identité de Tobi n'était autre que Madara Uchiha dont l'histoire était connue de tous les shinobis puis d'apprendre que ce dernier planifiait quelque chose contre le monde entier. Mais quelque chose la dedans l'énervait : il s'agissait du fait que les trois shinobis ci-présents avaient, malgré tout, participé au scellement du bijuu de Kuea, Yonbi. Seulement, une fois de plus il fut prit de vitesse et ce fut au tour de Kisame d'expliquer :

_Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de nous opposer directement à Tobi, il aurait comprit que nous savions et tout aurait été fini et en sachant que Kuea était immortelle nous avons décidé de prendre le risque de la sceller, quitte à ce que Madara se rapproche encore de son but.

_... Je vois, dit finalement le Jashiniste avec un soupir avant de lever les yeux vers ses compagnons, un sourire sur les lèvres en pensant que la suite serait excitante. Alors c'est quoi la suite ? Elle est où ma prochaine victime ?

Ses pupilles pourpres posées sur le visage de Kakuzu parvinrent à déceler une once de sourire sur le visage masqué. Visiblement, la réponse du Jashiniste n'était pas une surprise pour le nukenin qui semblait à la fois amusé et enthousiaste à l'idée de repartir en mission avec son partenaire.

_Le pays du Vent ça te dit ? Madara y est partit pour se restauré après avoir employé le Sharingan, lui dit Kakuzu d'un ton amusé qui laissait deviné ses envies de meurtre.

Le sourire d'Hidan s'agrandit. Le pays du vent n'était qu'à une centaine de kilomètres de leur position et il n'avait pas fait de sacrifice depuis un bout de temps, ce qui commençait à lui manquer. Il leur faudrait surement faire quelques arrêts d'ici à leur arrivée, ils devraient donc en profiter pour prendre le matériel nécessaire sur les routes... Voler n'était pas un problème , ni pour lui ni pour Kakuzu qui n'aimait pas dépenser son argent pour des broutilles pareilles. Il baissa un instant les yeux sur Kuea, remarquant les sourcils froncés de la jeune femme et sa détermination. Oui, ils avaient à faire au pays du vent et les deux jashinistes étaient impatient d'atteindre les lieux...

Hidan s'avança alors vers la sortie jusqu'à dépasser les trois hommes qui les regardèrent passer silencieusement.

_Ok Kakuzu ! On se remet en chasse ! Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en adressant son plus beau sourire sadique à son partenaire.

_Et on fait main basse, termina ce dernier en s'avançant à son tour, suivit des deux autres nukenins.

L'aventure ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bon, Kuea est le personnage principal de ma fiction Akatsuki's Insurrection sur mon skyblog: Hidan-x-Kuea-Akatsuki. Si la fiction vous intrigue n'hésitez pas à aller la lire mais je n'ai pas rajouté de chapitres depuis quelques temps, mais je compte essayer de la reprendre pendant ces vacances!<em>**

**_Ja Ne ~_**


End file.
